


Silent

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fanon Name: John, Gen, Hollom just wants to sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: "What a wonderfully true voice Mr. Hollom possesses."





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for Day 20 of Tumblr user horrificmemes' "31 Horrific Days v2" challenge. If you enjoy my writing, more of it can be found on my own Tumblr page - the url of which is the same as my username here.

John did like to sing. It had always been one of his few gifts, or so he’d been told – his voice was pleasant to the ears and not overly rough like those of the hands, he could actually carry a tune. Perhaps he would have enjoyed a profession in that field, had it not been so frowned upon by, well. What seemed to be everyone else.

Sometimes he found himself questioning why he had decided to go to sea in the first place, to live such a life in which his safety and his well-being was always, always in some degree or form of danger, but then the crew would start chanting those familiar tunes and he would remember again. It wasn’t the most refined of songs, of course, but they felt a little like home to him. 

So, if he could, he would sometimes slip into the crowd at the very edges, staying _just_ out of sight as he quietly sang along. Of course, it wouldn’t be the same if he was noticed – but John liked to pretend, even if it was only for a few minutes, that he was _one_ of them, that he was accepted and not hated or ostracized. 

_What a true voice Mr. Hollom has,_ the doctor had said, and just like that, this little sanctuary had been lost to him too. 

John did like to sing. But now he was afraid to.


End file.
